<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Too Much To Ask by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22403224">Too Much To Ask</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>What about us [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7, JJ Project</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Friendship, Heavy Angst, M/M, Sad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:21:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22403224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jinyoung wanted more</p><p>More than being friends </p><p>But its always too much to ask</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>What about us [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Too Much To Ask</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jinyoung wanted more than this.</p><p>More than being friends </p><p>Of course he did<br/>
It’s been close to a year since he fell for that boy </p><p>He wanted to be held by him. Wanted to hold him close. Bury his face in the crook of his neck and feel his arms around him. To lie face to face and count the freckles on his face. To trace his face till he could draw it in the air. To touch his cheek. To know what it feels like breathing the same air as him and shifting closer to him . To know what it’s like intertwine their fingers and feel his pulse.</p><p>To know what it feels like to have his arm around him. To know what’s it like to have his fingers lingering on his face to know what it’s like to have him play with his hair. To get  his fingers in his hair and massage his scalp. To have him sigh next to him with his eyes staring into his. To have hold him. To have him. To be with him<br/>
But it was too much to ask</p><p>The other never saw him more than a friend </p><p>And even though his actions spoke a louder and a completely different tale, jinyoung knew its best to wait. Because he was sure, somewhere his heart knew theres more to it. Theres more to Jaebeom's feelings than he tells Jinyoung. </p><p>And a part of Jinyoung is ready to wait </p><p>And a part of him dies everyday </p><p>Because he cant </p><p>He cant anymore </p><p>He cant hold onto his pillows wishing it was Jaebeom instead.</p><p>He Cant compare everyone he comes across to him any longer </p><p>He cant smile like Jaebeom's his world </p><p>Because he isnt </p><p>Not now </p><p>And a big part fears, not ever</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you !<br/>~ eusoo</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>